


Coming Home

by GayMessExpress



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, its just smut but it is very soft, theyre married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMessExpress/pseuds/GayMessExpress
Summary: Beau comes home from a business trip to find that Yasha has a surprise for her
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago but im finally posting now in celebration of 126 hjgfdklkl

Yasha stood before the mirror in her bathroom, bare-chested under an unbuttoned shirt. She stood, staring at her reflection, until the sound of the front door opening pulled her out of her nervous contemplation. She heard Beau call her name, and the sound of her setting her luggage down. Beau was finally home after being away travelling for work for the past month, the longest they’d been apart since they'd gotten married, and the long nights and calls through poor connection had been hard on both of them. Beau called her name again. “Coming!” she yelled back, hastily redoing the buttons of her shirt before leaving the room to go downstairs. Beau was waiting for her there, letting her hair down and combing through it with her fingers. 

“Hey,” Yasha said. "Welcome home.” She pulled Beau into a hug and held her for a moment, nuzzling into her hair, before leaning down to kiss her. In a practiced move she'd done countless times before, she bent down a bit, readjusted her hold on Beau, and lifted her up to rest on her hips. “I missed you.”

“I know babe, I missed you too. The whole time I was gone I was wishing you were there with me.”

"Sap." Yasha laughed softly as Beau pushed her face into her neck and grumbled something she couldn't understand.

Then Beau bit her. Not hard, more playful than anything, but the feeling of her mouth against her skin reminded her of less wholesome things she’d missed while she was gone. She slid one hand from underneath Beau’s leg to her ass. Beau’s legs tightened around her hips. They paused for a moment, stilling as the atmosphere of the room changed. “Upstairs,” Beau said, her voice suddenly tense. “Unless you want to do this right here and now.”

Yasha tilted her head, giving Beau better access to her neck. “Hmm, the offer is tempting. But I’d rather have you in bed so we can take our time.” She turned and started carrying her up the stairs. Beau continued to nip at her, and then took a bit of skin just above the join of her shoulder between her teeth to leave a hickey there. “Beau please, I have work tomorrow.”

Beau let go for a moment. “Unfortunate.”

“At least put them somewhere under my shirt so they won’t show.”

“Fine,” Beau said before nudging the collar of her shirt aside to put it on her chest instead. She hesitated for a second, then continued once she was sure Beau hadn’t noticed anything there had changed. She pushed their bedroom door open with her foot and set her on the edge of the bed. Beau reached up, grabbed the front of Yasha’s shirt, and pulled her down on top of her. Yasha felt her hands move to the buttons of her shirt. 

“Not yet, love.” She took Beau’s wrists and pinned them down over her head, rocking her hips as she leaned in. “Leave them there.” 

Beau’s response came in the form of another kiss. Yasha let go of her hands, and she kept them where they were. She pulled up the hem of Beau’s t-shirt and splayed her hand over the muscles there. Beau was smaller than her, leaner in a way that made sharp lines of her form. She trailed a finger down the central line of her abs and Beau shivered under her. Taking the hem of her shirt once again she pulled it up and off of her. She reached around and undid the clasps of her bra, and that soon joined the shirt on the floor as she sat back down to look at her wife. Beau arched against her trying to find some friction. 

Yasha raised an eyebrow. “I have a surprise for you.”

Beau stopped her grinding. “Really?”

“Mhmm.” Yasha took a deep breath and raised her hands to the top button of her shirt. One by one she popped them open, then slowly bared her chest. 

“Babe I already knew you aren’t wearing a-” Her words cut short in her mouth as she noticed the shine of silver. “What, you...when?” she choked out.

“The day after you left.” She looked down at the barbells stuck neatly through her nipples. “Do you like them?”

“I-” Beau stared for a moment, blinking in disbelief. “Yes. I love them.” She reached up to try and touch them.

Yasha caught her hands before she made contact. “Gentle. And try not to touch them directly. They’re still healing.” She let go and Beau reached lower instead, running her hands up Yasha’s sides, thumbs skimming over thick muscle until they came up to cup her breasts. Beau stayed true to her instructions and avoided touching her nipples, but even the feeling of her fingers on the sensitive skin around them was enough. She sighed, tipping her head back while Beau continued to touch her. She arched into the hands at her chest and ground her hips down onto the smaller frame beneath her. 

Beau seemed to enjoy this, because she slid her hands around to Yasha’s back and pulled her down. Beau wrapped her arm around Yasha’s waist and grabbed onto the back of her belt, tugging and encouraging her to grind even harder. Now level with Beau, she felt teeth sink into the skin just next to her right nipple as Beau made another mark there. The pull at her belt stopped for a moment as she felt the nails of Beau’s other hand run down her stomach and start fumbling with her belt buckle, then the button and zip of her pants. “Touch me,” she growled. Beau slipped her hand between fabric and skin. 

The first touch of Beau’s fingers was enough to make her breath catch in her throat. She hadn’t neglected herself while Beau was away, but it was never quite this good on her own. Even she hadn’t realized just how wet she’d gotten until Beau’s fingers pressed further, spreading her open. “Holy fuck, Yasha,” Beau breathed, teasing with two of her fingertips.

“I think it’s pretty clear that I’ve missed you.” She leaned down, flicking her tongue over one of Beau’s nipples. “I said touch me.”

She took the nipple into her mouth and Beau responded by slipping a finger into her. The angle was awkward, especially with the limited space her pants provided, and it reminded her of the first few times they’d slept together when everything was still unfamiliar, but the sudden feeling of Beau inside her was enough to set her into overdrive. She dug her nails into Beau’s sides and sucked on the nipple between her teeth. Beau added a second finger. Yasha rolled her hips, trying to find friction against the palm of her hand. 

They moved together like this; Beau still holding Yasha’s belt in one hand and curling the fingers of the other inside her, and Yasha grinding and ravishing the skin of Beau’s chest. Yasha arched her back as she got closer and closer, flushed and breathing hard. She cried out once, a “fuck” between gritted teeth, then pressed herself hard down onto Beau’s hand and shuddered as she came. Beau worked her through it, then slowed to a stop as Yasha stilled around her fingers. 

Yasha settled for a moment, resting more of her weight on Beau as she caught her breath. The hand that wasn’t still currently in her pants snuck under her shirt, stroking gently up and down her back. She felt Beau shift, then the touch of a kiss on her cheek. When she pulled back to look at her wife, Beau was staring up at the ceiling. “Everything okay?” she asked.

Beau blinked, then looked back to her. “Yeah, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen; I need a sec.” She sighed. “Those piercings were a personal attack.”

Yasha laughed as she sat up, admiring the work she’d done to Beau’s chest. Hickies scattered across her skin, some layered over each other in little heart shapes. Settling into the new position lowered her even deeper onto Beau’s fingers still inside her, and she inhaled sharply at the sensation. Beau smirked, pulling her arm away and flicking her fingertips over Yasha’s clit on the way out, making her twitch at the overstimulation. “Rude," Yasha complained, her voice tight.

“Mhmm.” Beau made eye contact with her, holding her gaze as she brought her hand up to her mouth to clean her fingers. She hummed as she did so, so obscenely it had to be intentional. “I missed that taste.” Satisfied with her cleaning, Beau reached up and started pushing Yasha’s shirt the rest of the way off her shoulders. Taking the hint, Yasha pulled it off and threw it onto the floor somewhere behind her. She shuffled back, straddling now over Beau’s thighs and popping the button of her pants. Beau lifted her hips, and Yasha hooked her fingers into the waistband, pulling them off along with her underwear and leaving her bare before her. She settled between Beau’s legs, idly tracing a finger up and down the inside of her thigh, going higher with each pass. 

"Fuck." Beau shifted, spreading her legs further. She was visibly wet. 

Yasha stilled her hand, switching to stroking her thumb just shy of Beau’s hip. “Tell me what you want.” 

She took in a deep, shuddering breath. “I-” She paused as Yasha’s thumb inched closer. “I want the strap. I missed it.” 

“Mhmm,” Yasha hummed, not making any effort to get up.

“I want to see you on top of me again.” Yasha still didn’t move. “Please,” Beau added.

Satisfied, Yasha got up and finished undressing, then went to the drawer they kept their toys in. “Which one?” 

“Blue.” Yasha pulled it out, along with the black leather harness. It was the smaller of the two, six inches and just shy of the width of two of her fingers with a pleasant curve to it. She tucked it under her arm, and pulled one last thing out, a small plastic bottle. She placed it on their nightstand, then climbed back onto their bed and started tightening the straps around her hips. She leaned over Beau, prompting a kiss to her stomach, and grabbed the bottle. She was about to pour some of the contents into her hand when Beau stopped her and held out her hand instead. “I wanna do it.” 

She reached down to finally touch Beau as she watched her stroke the lubricant over the strap. Beau tensed hard under her, her hand coming to a stop. Yasha ran her fingers up through the wet heat she found, taking her time exploring the familiar feeling. She tested one finger inside her, then two, marvelling in how readily Beau took them. She pushed her fingers deeper and a tight, high-pitched sigh escaped from Beau’s throat. Yasha pulled her hand away and Beau sat up a bit, starting to complain until the head of the strap bumped against her. 

“Impatient?” Yasha asked, taking the strap in her hand to tease Beau with the tip of it. 

“A bit,” Beau challenged. She squirmed under Yasha, trying to get more pressure, but Yasha held her in place with a hand on her hip. When she stilled, Yasha slid her hand up to Beau's chest, tracing over the hickies there. Beau’s flexibility had done her many favors in her life, one of which being her ability to quite comfortably wrap her legs around Yasha’s hips from this position, which she promptly did. 

“Are you going to be good?” Yasha asked flatly.

Beau froze and made eye contact with her. “Now that’s not fair; you know what that word does to me." Her eyes narrowed. “I’ll try.”

With that Yasha pushed forward, gently guiding the head of the strap into Beau. "How does that feel?"

Beau sighed happily, relaxing into the sensation of it slowly filling her. "Feels good." 

Yasha’s hand on her chest wandered, thumbing over a nipple, scratching down her ribs. Beau’s legs tightened around her hips, pulling her in and sinking the last bit of the strap into her to the base. Yasha paused for a moment, taking in a deep, shuddering breath as she looked down to where their hips met. She pulled back, easing it out just a bit and relishing in the way Beau’s breath caught as the head dragged inside her. She slid it back in all the way, pressing the flare of the base to her clit. Beau inhaled sharply at the sensation. She planted her hands on either side of Beau’s chest to steady herself, and started a slow rhythm, sliding the strap nearly out of her, and then pushing back in. 

Beau reached out after a moment, grabbing onto Yasha’s upper arms. “I’m gonna need-” Her words stopped in her chest as Yasha thrust especially deep. “-more than that.” Yasha stilled inside her, eyes catching hers in a heated gaze. “Please, faster,” Beau added. 

Yasha leaned in, placing kisses up the middle of Beau’s chest, up her neck, to purr in her ear. “Good girl, asking so nicely.” Sitting back, she tugged her arms out of Beau’s grasp and pulled herself up so she was on her knees between her wife’s legs. She met Beau’s eyes once again, an unspoken check-in. Beau nodded, signalling she was ready, and Yasha took on a new pace that sent her arching her back and grasping at the sheets. 

It wasn’t the roughest fuck they’d had, but definitely enough that they’d both be feeling the effects of it the next day, Yasha pondered as she continued driving the strap into Beau. She noticed with a bit of amusement that Beau’s eyes kept wandering back to her chest, blatantly staring at her new accessories there. She reached down, curious, and gently pressed the pad of her thumb to Beau’s clit, holding it still and letting the rocking of their motions provide the friction. Beau cried out, too far gone to care about how loud she was being. Her pleasure came out in a series of high, breathy whines and swearing. 

“Such pretty sounds,” Yasha said, adjusting the angle of her hips and making shorter strokes so each thrust dragged the ridge at the head of the strap in just the right spot. She could feel Beau’s legs starting to shake, tightening down around her hips. “That’s it, love. So good for me."

Beau grabbed at her unoccupied hand, pulling it up to her chest. They had done this enough for her to know what it meant. She flexed her hand, sinking her nails into Beau’s skin and dragging them down. She had been hesitant to do it the first few times Beau had asked, until she very bluntly explained just how much the pain added to the experience for her. 

“Fuck, close,” Beau panted out, her breathing shaking and uneven. Her eyes closed and she tipped her head back. She grabbed at Yasha’s hand again, grounding herself as her whole body tensed, then shuddered as she came with a whine. Yasha fucked her through it, merciless with the pressure of her thumb and the power of her thrusts and laying on praise. 

When Beau started to relax, she slowed down, pulling her hand away as she started to get oversensitive. Beau squeezed at the hand she was holding and cracked a smile as she opened her eyes. “Holy fuck that was good.” 

She brought Beau’s hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Beau released her legs from around Yasha’s hips and tried to sit up, grunting suddenly when she realized Yasha was still buried to the hilt in her. “Ah, shit.”

“Right.” Yasha pulled back, the strap sliding out with an almost comically lewd wet sound. It shone slick in the low light of the room, as did Beau’s core and the top of her thighs. 

Beau laughed, noticing the flustered expression spreading across Yasha’s face. “I take it someone’s not done yet?”

Yasha shifted unconsciously, eyes going wide as she realised her own wetness was threatening to drip out from between the straps of the harness. “I wouldn’t mind another round, no.”

Beau reached for Yasha’s hips, trusting her strength to hold steady while she lazily pulled herself up by them. “Whoops,” she said, smirking as she came face to face with the strap and saw how much of a mess she’d made of it. She flicked open the buckles, pulled it off Yasha, and carefully placed it on the bedside table to be dealt with later. She pulled Yasha down on top of her, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and rolled them both to straddle her. 

She let her hands wander, tracing the lines of Yasha’s collarbones, down her sternum, and spread them flat across the muscle of her stomach. Yasha wasn’t quite as lean as her, built more for mass than definition, but her fingers still dipped into the valleys between her abs when she pressed along them. She placed kisses scattered across her skin, scooting herself down the bed as she made her way down Yasha’s body. She put her hands on the inside of Yasha’s thighs, spreading them open, then bit down just above one of her hipbones. She paused here, working on another hickey, then let go and looked up to make eye contact. Yasha was quiet, watching her with a restrained intensity. Beau hooked her arms under Yasha’s legs and leaned in for the first stroke of her tongue. 

Yasha tensed at the sudden sensation. She reached down and tangled her fingers into Beau’s hair, scratching softly at the shorter bit underneath. Beau tilted her head into the touch as she explored with her tongue. She traced around her clit, not touching directly yet to give Yasha time to adjust to the feeling. Bringing her hand up, she ran two of her fingers through the slick beneath her chin. She pulled back for a moment, spreading her fingers and watching it string between them. 

Yasha groaned, tugging gently on Beau’s hair. “Keep touching me; and your mouth. It feels so good.” Beau kissed the inside of her thigh, then slipped her fingers into Yasha and went back to work. After a few tentative passes, gauging Yasha’s sensitivity, she set to stroking at her clit with the flat of her tongue. She worked her fingers slowly, almost teasing. Yasha’s hand in her hair gripped tighter, holding her in place as she started rolling her hips slightly to match the rhythm Beau was setting. “More.”

Beau pushed her fingers in deeper, curling them with each retreating pull. She moved her other arm, still wrapped around Yasha’s leg, to spread her hand over her navel. She could feel how tense Yasha was here, seemingly ready to snap. Judging by the restlessness of Yasha’s hips and the quiet sounds escaping her lips, she wasn’t going to last much longer and Beau was certainly happy to oblige. She looked up once, but Yasha’s eyes were closed. Her other hand was resting on her chest just shy of one of her nipples, seemingly having stopped herself from touching it. 

It happened suddenly enough that Beau was taken by surprise. Beau heard her name under Yasha’s breath, then Yasha was writhing under her, arching hard enough that even with Beau trying to hold her down, her hips rose off the bed. A stuttering moan came from deep in her chest, and then she sank boneless back onto the bed, riding out the aftershock. Beau placed one last kiss on Yasha’s clit, then slid her fingers out once Yasha had stopped tensing around them. She crawled back up, lazy and awkward with her movements as she realized just how tired she was. She rested her head on Yasha’s chest as they both caught their breath. 

She reached up once Yasha’s breathing had steadied, placing her fingers on her lower lip. Yasha hummed, then took them into her mouth to clean herself off them. She released them once she was satisfied they were clean, then cradled Beau in her arms and sat up. “C’mon,” she said, nuzzling into Beau’s hair. “Let’s go clean up.” 

Beau reached over to the bedside table, taking the harness in her hand. “Carry me?”

“Of course.” Yasha extracted herself out from under Beau and climbed off the bed. She scooped Beau up into her arms, and the smaller woman sighed contentedly until Yasha shifted her and put her over her shoulder. 

“Hey!” she said, slapping her free hand against Yasha’s back. The impact landed with a solid smacking sound.

Yasha laughed, free and clear. “You never said how.”

“Fuck you and your rudely hot self and sexy piercings,” Beau said indignantly into the back of her shoulder.

Yasha laughed again. “You just did, dearest.” She ducked a little as she went through the doorway, careful not to bump her wife into it. “Love you.”

Beau’s response was immediate; part habit, part pure earnesty. “Love you too.” After a moment she added “So how long before I get to play with those?”


End file.
